A Question of Shoes
by Lo613
Summary: In which Anderson believes Crocs to be cool, Lestrade is greatly amused, and Sherlock is completly baffled.


**Time for another random story! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer- I own the pen I wrote this with. Not much else.**

* * *

Sherlock turned his attention away from the dead body which lay in front of him at the crime scene he had been called to investigate, to Anderson, who stood behind him, standing up fully as he did so. He studied Anderson carefully, taking in every detail that he possibly could. Lestrade, who could not have been more than twenty feet away from the pair, noticed that Sherlock appeared to have finished his deductions. He made his way over to Sherlock, walking quickly.

"Where you able to get anything, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked briskly. Sherlock nodded.

"Yes, of course I did, Lestrade..." He replied, sounding as if he was distracted by something. Lestrade waited a moment for him to elaborate further. When he didn't the DI spoke up.

"You gonna tell us anything?" He inquired. Sherlock waved a hand impatiently.

"Yes, yes. Just give me a moment, would you?" Sherlock requested in the same slightly off voice. Lestrade cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Sher-" He started, only to be ignored by Sherlock who interrupted him.

"Anderson..." He began slowly. "What have you got on your feet?" Sherlock asked. Anderson looked down at his feet and then returned his gaze back to Sherlock.

"Those would be my shoes." Anderson replied, causing Sherlock to look very much confused.

"But- but how are those shoes?" He asked. Sherlock squatted down and poked one of them. "They're all rubbery. And they have holes on them. They would just let your feet get all wet." He stood up again. "Shoes are supposed to protect your feet. These won't protect against anything at all. So I'll ask you again. What are those things you have on your feet?"

Sherlock's speech intrigued Lestrade who adjusted his position so that he could better see Anderson's 'shoes'. He almost burst into laughter at what he saw.

"Are those Crocs?" The DI asked, just barley managing to keep a straight face. Anderson shifted into a slightly more defensive stance.

"Yes, Greg. If you must know, these are my Crocs." He snapped in reply. Sherlock spun around to face Lestrade.

"Shoes. Explain." He demanded. Lestrade smirked.

"Crocs, Sherlock, are the things that Anderson has on his feet. Made of foam and dipped in rubber." He explained. Sherlock squatted down again and examined the shoes closer.

"But- why?" He asked. Lestrade shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest." Greg admitted.

"Alright, you've had your fun." Anderson announced loudly, pulling his feet away from Sherlock who stood back up, looking somewhat sullen.

"But I honestly don't understand." The Detective said. "What could possibly posses you to wear such a thing?"

"They're cool." Anderson replied stiffly. This time, Lestrade really did laugh.

"What?!" He managed to ask through his fit. "Did you just- did you just say that Crocs are cool?!"

"Detective Inspector, I hardly think that this is the time or the place-" Anderson started. Lestrade cut him off with a motion of his hand.

"No. No protocol can wait a few minutes for this. Repeat what you just said." Silence for a moment. " Go ahead, say it again before I get Donovan over here as well."

Anderson opened his mouth slightly before clenching his jaw shut.

"... I said Crocs are cool." He replied in a clearly strained voice. Lestrade grinned wildly, chuckling to himself.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's just-" He began.

"No you're not." Sherlock interrupted. Lestrade shot him a glare.

"Okay, scrap that. But my point is...At what moment in your mind did it become cool to wear Crocs?" He asked, laughter in his voice, his eyes twinkling. Anderson reddened.

"I need to go find Sally..." He muttered lamely and shuffled off, away from his co-workers. Lestrade turned to Sherlock, half a smile still on his features. The Detective stared at him blankly.

"I still don't get it." Sherlock said.

"I know," Lestrade agreed. " I can't even begin to fathom how he could possibly think that those are cool."

Another confused look.

" No, that's not it...It's just...Who would come up with a shoe like that? It-" He broke off, motioning with his hands. "It doesn't make any sense... I'm confused, Lestrade." He admitted hopelessly.

Lestrade just smiled and walked away without a word, shaking his head to himself. Anderson thought that Crocs were cool, Sherlock was completely baffled, and surley the universe had more surprises in store.

* * *

**Go ahead and tell me what you thought! It will be much appreciated! Thanks for reading! Have a great day and DFTBA! **


End file.
